bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya
'' Biography Maya is one of the older Matoran, having been brought to the island by the Great Spirit Mata-Nui. Maya started out as a fisherwoman, taking an interest in medicine as the need for healers arose when the Makuta first attempted to conquer the island before the arrival of the Toa Mata. Her remedies and experience in the field was enough to make her highly sought after, as a natural skill at healing shone through. For the most part, Maya tended to the wounded Ga-Matoran and patching up wounded military Matoran that came to rest in Ga-Koro after a fight. Maya saw the worst of the injuries during the rahi attacks, and it has affected her deeply causing her to take up her fishing spear and attempt to become a warrior in the hopes of preventing such tragedies. This led her to join up with the Marine Corps. Maya was a part of a doomed marine group that was found by Kalama in the wilderness. She's still somewhat scarred to this day feeling as though she could have saved the five lost marines. She took a vested intrest in Kalama's survivalist 'quick-fixes' which allowed a Matoran to patch themselves up long enough to seek more serious medical treatment, saving Kalama's life more than once. It has also earned Maya the title of "The Mystic" amongst her squad memebers. Maya now serves in Kalama's Raiders as deputy XO, taking over Kali's role when she subs for the missing Kalama. Fairly even tempered, she rarely gets upset and often is the voice of reason in the chaos that is Kalama's Raiders. She has a motherly side that shines through while treating the wounded, and loves seeing a patient smile on their way to recovery knowing that she has made a difference in saving a life. Maya in terms of both appearance and personality may remind many of a kindly mother. The other darker side of Maya often comes out when she sees someone wounding a sister Marine and may refuse to treat someone who has knowingly harmed a Ga-Koroan, much prefering to let them suffer in the same manner their victim may have suffered. Kalama has sometimes forced Maya to save a life when he required vital information from the adversary. In those few cases, Maya has grudingly patched them up just enough to talk but not live any longer than that. Off duty, Maya continues to spear fish simply as a hobby and her way of freely contributing to Ga-Koro's community. Maya often fights with makeshift javalins and when out of things to break off into those weapons, resorts to her backup throwing disc all Marines are required to carry. Appearance and Tools A dark blue older Ga-Matoran with a dark blue Kakama. Makeshift javelins, personal field surgery kit, Abilities and Traits Natural skill at doctoring, dead eye when it comes to javalin/spear weaponry, Relationships Friends and Allies *Turaga Nokama (Deceased) *Ga-Koro Marine Corps *Kalama *Kalienthia "Kali" *Nuraka *Juno *Yuni *Lei *Hotu *Nala *Tanuka *Agarin Enemies *Makuta *Rahi *Rahkshi *Pirates *Wild Matoran/Toa *Lohkar *Anyone seeking the death of a Ga-Koroan *Anyone seeking the destuction of Ga-Koro Quotes “''Hello sir! Do you know how many ailments that the wondrous Ruki can cure?” -Maya's first appearance "''How about we all simmer down, take a breath, and look at this from a new angle?" -Being the voice of reason "I don't care what he knows! I saw him brutally cut her down! Let him suffer!" -Maya's darker persona Trivia *Maya holds the rank of Head Chief Midshipwoman. *Maya saved the grandson of an unknown protosteel smith while in service. The smith gifted her with a proto-steel scaple she fondly refers to as "Mama's little helper". *Maya is a strong supporter of ruki oil, believeing that when applied, can help cure anything. *She is one of the few fisherwomen to successfully hunt Makuta fish. *Maya is often Nala's wingwoman on the social scene. Category:Matoran Category:Marines Category:Characters Category:Kalama's Raiders Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Healers